<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>promise you won’t give up on me by mssassenach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356753">promise you won’t give up on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssassenach/pseuds/mssassenach'>mssassenach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssassenach/pseuds/mssassenach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels really lonely. She misses having people around, people to care for and that care for her as well. But mostly, she misses him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>promise you won’t give up on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was tired of not having enough Otis/Maeve fanfics to read so I decided to write my own.<br/>Sorry for all the typos, this was not beta'd and English is not my first language so I hope you guys bear with me.</p><p>We hit it off right after the ending of season 2, which I'm still angry about, with Maeve going to the grocery store. Hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She just needed a moment alone, to just take it all in and realize what her new reality was. Did she make a mistake by turning her mom in? What was going to happen to Elsie? Her feelings were all over the place right now and she took this moment, walking at night by herself to just breathe and calm herself down. Something that Otis was very good at, but he wasn’t here with her, was he? Dickhead!<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She had mixed feelings about him too. She was not angry anymore, but she was really <em>really </em>disappointed. That’s for sure! She wanted to talk to him and tell him everything about her mom, ask him if he thought she did the right thing. But at the same time, she wanted to scream at him until she had nothing left inside her until she could crumble to the ground and hope he’d catch her. She just needed someone to do that for her for a while, she was tired of being by herself and having to be strong all the time.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">By the time she came back to the caravan, two hours had gone by. She had the milk in hand but she just didn’t feel like eating omelet anymore. So, she told Isaac just that. For a second he looked very displeased, but then it disappeared and he offered her a smile.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Of course, I hope you know you don’t have to be by yourself tonight. You can crash here if you want."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I think I’m gonna head back if you don’t mind. I really feel like being alone right now."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Sure. No problem"<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She put the milk in the fridge and realized she had left her cell phone on the side table. Shit. Her head was somewhere else when she left. She checked her phone, nothing. Not a word from Otis, not a word from the Social Service. Nada. Yep, she would have to get used to being all alone all over again. Damn them for making her wish companion again!<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She looked over at Isaac. Something was different about him, but she couldn’t place it. Like he was hiding something. He put his head down when she looked him in the eye.</span></p><p><span class="s1">"What? What happened"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Nothing, why"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You’re acting weird. Shoot, what is it?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Nothing, really. I’m just tired, that’s all. I think you should go too, get some rest, it’ll be good for you"<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">As he was heading for the door she just followed him and blamed the events of the day. So much has happened and she couldn’t wait to lay down in her bed.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">The weekend came and went. On Saturday, Aimee came to visit her and she told her best friend everything. It was good to let it all out like that, she was learning that Aimee was a very good listener. The advising department, though? Not so much. Damn you Otis!<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">When Aimee left she almost sent him a message. Her finger almost pressed send a few times, but in the end, she just gave up and put her phone down.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">On Sunday, she spent the day managing all kinds of chores around the house to distract herself. She missed the mess of having Erin and Elsie around. She even missed reprimanding the little dickhead for eating what she shouldn’t be eating. She just… she just missed having people to care for and that cared for her as well. Every time the loneliness hit her hard, she would just look for something else to do. By night time, she had the entire caravan cleaned, her clothes washed, her nails done and now she was reading a book.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Monday wouldn’t come soon enough!</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He had spent the entire weekend looking at his phone. So much so that his mom had to take it away while they were eating. He could barely sleep, reciting his message over and over in his head and trying to figure out what went wrong. Was it because he said, “I love you”? But he did! He really did and if he spent another minute without pouring his heart out to her, he wouldn’t survive it. Well, he would, but, you know!<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Maybe it was because he wasn’t there to tell her in person? Yeah, that was probably it. He knew he should have been there for her, especially since he had been a shitty friend lately. But he had to talk to his dad, he had to figure out why he left him. Why he was such a horrible father to him. He knew his dad wasn’t perfect. No one was. But if he intended to move on and be a better person he had to get a better understanding of his actions. And he did. Well, a little bit at least. Enough to understand why he left and why he acted the way he did. And Ola was right, he was so afraid of being like his dad that he was turning into him. Ugh!<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Every time he thought about Ola and her ultimatum he felt like screaming. It was so unfair and he would never <em>ever</em> let anyone else demand that of him again. He would never stop talking and dismiss Maeve like that again not even for his mom.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">His mom. He hoped everything would be fine between them from now on, he had a lot to make up to her, he knew that. He had been a terrible son, very selfish and totally unfair to her. He just hoped that he had learned his lesson and he was going to make an effort to act differently.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">At some point in the middle of the night, he ended up falling asleep holding his cell phone for dear life.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">When Monday morning came and was time for school, he felt nervous but at the same time felt excitement to see Maeve. He had not received a message as he expected but that’s ok, he would respect her and give her some space if she wanted. But he couldn’t help and feel hopeful. Would she talk to him? But most importantly, would she forgive him?<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Otis and Eric arrived at school and they instantly heard about a new headmaster being summoned. That was the talk of the school. That and the school play, of course. Eric was receiving a lot of looks as well with Adam coming out and all that. He didn’t even have time to properly ask his best friend how things were other than on the way to school. Eric deserved some time alone with his boyfriend on the weekend so he let them be, but he couldn’t wait to hear all about it.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"So, was your family ok with Adam?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Yeah, surprisingly well actually. I thought he would be weird around them and vice versa but they got along pretty well. You had to see my mom’s face when I introduced them, it was really sweet."</span></p><p><span class="s1">" I’m really happy for you. Truly! You deserve all the happiness in the world."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">"Awww thank you Oatcake. You deserve some happiness too, you know!"<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Otis looked up to tell Eric that he hoped so when he saw Maeve approaching her locker. He followed her every move and it was like she could feel him staring at her. When she looked up at him he felt like averting his eyes, looking everywhere but here, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Instead, she was the one to break eye contact and pretend like he didn’t exist. So, there’s that. He got his answer, after all, didn’t he?<br/>
</span> <span class="s1"><br/>
"I don’t think so, man. Not everyone can get the fairy tale ending."<br/>
</span> <span class="s1"><br/>
With that, he closed his locker and motioned for Eric to follow him towards their first class of the day.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">With each day that passed, she found harder and harder to approach him. Aimee had finally given up on telling her to talk to Otis, but she just couldn’t. She did nothing wrong, she had nothing to say to him.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She did miss him though. She was still blaming herself for falling for her mom’s shit. She should have known better than to trust her. Her guilt for turning her in was eating at her and she couldn’t find a way out of her mind and away from her thoughts. She just wished the dickhead would therapize her so she would be done with it.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Lie, all lies. She wished she could tell him everything and put her head on his shoulder so he could tell her that it was all going to be ok. That she was not a fuck up that turned her own mother in. She really <em>really</em> missed hanging out with him.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">As two months went by she felt like her loneliness was suffocating her. She would hang out with Aimee sometimes after school, but she always felt like the third wheel. But she was glad that she had the girl as her best friend, she really did. She could always count on Aimee to make her days better and to distract her from all the negative thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">They were playing Scabby Queens on the grass on school grounds, waiting for the next class when she saw him. She was still trying to decide if she should say something when Aimee bet her to it.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Hi, Otis! Where’s your other half?"</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Otis gave her a quick look and instantly turned back to Aimee red as a tomato.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"If you mean Eric he’s with Adam somewhere. Now that he’s back in school those two find any excuse to disappear on me."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Well, you should join us then. Go on, sit down. We are playing this bloody difficult game that I can’t understand not even if my life depended on it."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I don’t think…"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Don’t be silly. Steve and Maeve don’t mind, right guys?"<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Maeve was trying to signal to cut it off, but it was too late. Even Steve was being friendly, it was like they were ganging up on her. Otis looked at her to see if she was going to oppose to the idea, but she just gave him a shrug. As she said, she really missed him. Not out loud, but you know, on her mind.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Do you know how to play it, man?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Yeah, Maeve thought me once just for fun. But I don’t think I remember that much to be honest."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Well, Maeve can teach you again, right babe? She’s so good at it."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She gave a brief explanation, tumbling her words and urged everyone to start playing already so she wouldn’t be the focus of his attention anymore.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">It felt weird being around him again, but it also felt right. To see him smile every time Aimee complained about losing. To see him trying to pretend he was not looking at her, he was not as stealthy as he thought and that alone made her smile as well. Shehadn’t exchanged a word with him, but it was nice to hear his voice and seeing him make conversation with the couple. His interest in hearing about people’s lives and actually listening to what they had to say was one of the things she admired about him the most. And that hasn’t changed despite everything. She was still in her own mind when she heard Aimee saying something.</span></p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Do you still take clients, Otis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Actually, no. I promised my mom I would not do that anymore. Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Why do you ask babe? Do you need to talk to someone about us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Don’t worry Steve, I’m just trying to get his opinion on a surprise I want to do for you. It’s almost our anniversary, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"I know, I already bought you something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Really? Wicked! But still, I need to talk to Otis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"I don’t take clients anymore but I’m open for talking anytime, Aimee. How about I give you my number and you can text me if you feel like chatting or you can set a place and a day to meet. How does that sound?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"Oh, great. That’s wonderful. Thank you, Otis."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was weird. Why didn’t Aimee just ask her opinion on what she had in mind for Steve? She just observed the scene in front of her but didn’t say anything. The bell rang and they all got up to go back to school. But her best friend had other ideas and ran ahead pulling her boyfriend by the hand like a rag doll. Little shit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">"So, how have you been?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Oh, they were doing this. Great! She was going to kill Aimee.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I’ve been good, Otis. You?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Yeah, good. I miss you though. I..."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Look, this is not a good idea. I should head back to class. Bye, Otis."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuck! What was wrong with her? Why her instinct was always to run first and think later? Was she so fucked up in the head that she couldn’t even have a conversation anymore? At this point she just wanted everything to go back to normal. She was not even angry anymore. She got to a point where being away from him hurt more than being angry at him. But now… it seemed like she just ruined her own chance. She turned back to look at him but he was already heading back to class with Eric. Great, just great Maeve.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He just realized it was over and that he would never have a chance with her. He felt like crying, he really did. He had been so close to finally being on the same page as her, to finally have a chance with her. She said she liked him, but he was not so sure now. Maybe that was the difference between them, she liked him while he loved her.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">He felt Eric come close to him and put an arm around him.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Are you ok, man?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"No, but I will be. Don’t worry. Let’s head back to class, ok?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Ok. We’ll talk about it later."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was almost done for the day and his last period was almost over when he felt his pocked vibrating. His heart skipped a bit with the possibility of being her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Meet me in those dirty toilets behind the school in 15 minutes. Aimee.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, it was Aimee. He thought Maeve had thought things through and was finally giving him the time of day. But nope, no such luck. Fuck!</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>Ok, be there in a few. </em><br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Like usual, on time was late so he decided to show up 5 minutes before the agreed time. He was not prepared for what he encountered there. Or better yet, for who he encountered there.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She really wanted to go home and end this shitty day. She could almost feel the pages of her latest book on her fingers but apparently Aimee had other ideas. She received a message from her friend asking her to meet in those filthy toilets. She almost never went there nowadays, she didn’t need to. Or at least she didn’t feel like hiding anymore, she opted for other places to have a fag now, like the rooftop of one of the buildings. She liked to observe everyone from up there like she could see their behavior without them noticing.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">When she got there she called for Aimee but she was not there, so she took a cigarette and lit it up to wait for her friend. When in Rome, right?<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She was putting out the cigarette when she heard steps.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Aims is that you? Aims?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"She lefts the cubicle and almost ran into Otis."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"What are you doing here?"<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">They asked at the same time. She was pissed, he was amused.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"What are you laughing at?"<br/>
</span> <span class="s1"><br/>
"I’m not laughing I promise. It’s just the irony of the situation."</span></p><p><span class="s1">"What do you mean?"<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">"Nothing, really. I just stopped by to meet with Aimee, she asked me to be here in..." He looked at his watch. "3 minutes and 20 seconds."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">"And of course, you had to be here early."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">"Well, you know on time it’s late."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">"Yeah, still don’t know what the bloody hell that means."</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They both laughed. It felt nice to make him laugh again. She looked to the side and took a deep breath. Weel this was her second chance, or was it her third?<br/>
</span><span class="s1"><br/>
"Aimee asked me to meet her here as well, sneak little bastard. I have a feeling she set us up. But you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I do. This is the first time you are speaking to me like you actually want to. So, if you don’t mind I’ll stay."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Sure."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">They looked at each other not knowing how to start or what to say.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"How’s your mom?"<br/>
<br/>
"How are you?"<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Again, they asked at the same time. Again, they both smiled at each other.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You can go first, don’t really want to talk about my mom."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Why not? What happened?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"It’s a really long story. You don’t want to hear it."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Well, actually I do. I really do. I’ve been meaning to ask about her for a long time but due to everything that happened I just felt like I didn’t have the right to ask anymore."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You didn’t."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Look, I’ll just go if yo..."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"She left. Actually, I reported her to Social Services. She was using again."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Maeve."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"It was my own fault for falling for her shit again."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"It was not your fault, Maeve. You are not responsible for your mom’s actions."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"YOU DON’T KNOW THAT. You didn’t see her desperate and tormented about losing her child. it was all my fault! And I needed you and you were not there."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She started crying and it was like everything was finally pouring out of her, all her frustration, all her anger, all her sadness, just falling out of her eyes like the dam was open and she could not hold back. When she felt she couldn’t stand anymore she felt his arms around her and then she felt him sitting on one of the toilets and taking her with him to sit on his lap. There was no way she was holding back now, she just put her nose on his neck and cried for everything that went wrong in her life.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">When she felt like she had nothing left to cry she took a moment to just breathe him in, to savor being this close to him.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Got a good sniff over there?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Shut up, dipshit."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I missed those sweet nicknames you know."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Don’t get used to it."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Are you feeling better now?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Yeah, I do. Thanks."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">She went to get off of his lap but he wouldn’t let her. It surprised her a bit, he was not usually like that. He was always tentative and careful. It was weird seeing this side of him.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Tell me what happened, I want to know. Please."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">So she told him. Everything. How she met her mom at the mall she worked at, how she let her live with her, how she believed she was cleaned for good this time, how she fell in love with her little sister and how she found out she was using again. How she had to make the most difficult decision in her entire life. And especially, how she was still feeling guilty after all this time.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I know you won’t believe me and I know what I say means nothing to you right now, but you have to believe me when I say it was not your fault. You carried a huge burden your entire life, you saw how her abandonment scared you for life and all the struggles you had to go through your life because of that, because of her bad decisions. But that’s what they are, Maeve. <em>Her </em>bad decisions, not yours. You can’t control people’s actions, you can only control yours. And you made the best decisions to deal with what life threw your way. And not only that but look at you! You are taking the aptitude classes, you are on the Quiz Heads and you have a chance of going to college. You are so far ahead of your mom and you have so much to offer to this world. So, please. You have to see how amazing you are and how different you are from her. You made the best choice for your sister and your mom. You had the power of stopping Elsie from having the same path you did."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There, right there was everything that she missed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Taking all of his words in and feeling like the weight had been taken from her shoulders. She knew she had a long way to go of forgiving herself and forgiving her mom, but this was a start. She did what she thought was best for her sister and she would just have to live with it. </span>
</p><p><span class="s1">"Thank you, Otis. I really needed to hear that. I’ve been blaming myself, hating myself actually, for doing that to Erin. Sometimes, at night, I can still hear her screaming at me and telling me that she’ll never forgive me."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"She will. Some day she will see all the mistakes she did and she’ll realize that what you did was for her best."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"What if I never see Elsie again?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You will. I’ll make sure of that."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Otis. We are just kids and they won't say shit to us."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I’ll talk to my mom, see if she can help us. She must know what to do and who to call to get a word from them."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Ok, if you say so."<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">They stayed in silence for a moment looking at each other. She broke the eye contact to look down at his lips. She was biting hers from holding back. She really wanted to kiss him. Fuck it, she was going to go for it. And she did.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He was kissing Maeve. He was fucking kissing Maeve. At first, he sat there with her in his arms not doing anything, but then he realized she was going to pull away so he took action and started kissing her back. Like really kissing her back.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">His hands were tentative at first but he just needed to grab something to ground himself or he would float away. Or so he thought. He was already on cloud 9 and he was never getting out of there. His hands slowly reached up till they finally felt her silky hair. Had he told her how pretty she looked with brown hair? He loved blond Maeve, but brunette Maeve was even better.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">His hands found their way and o instinct he gave a little pull to her hair. He was not ready for the delicious moan that came out of her mouth. In fact, he felt his body fulling waking up after that and he felt a little embarrassed. As usual, his penis was betraying him. He was starting to pull away and apologize to Maeve when he felt her deepen the kiss.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">He thought he would feel more nervous in a situation like this. It was Maeve after all. But it felt natural like he was meant to kiss her. He let her lead the kiss since she was more experienced than him, but there was just something about her kiss that was more different. He loved the way she kissed him. He felt guilty for thinking this but he never felt like this with Ola, and he maybe never would feel.<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">He felt Maeve move on his lap. he thought she was going to stop the kiss and get up, but she kept her lips moving and just straddled him. He was so surprised by the position that he actually pulled away.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Sorry, Otis. I just got carried away and so into it that I forgot. Is this ok?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Yeah, you just surprised me that’s all. We can keep going if you’d like."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I know I’m a virgin… well, I was a virgin, even though I don’t remember anything, but I want to be with you."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I still can’t believe you had sex with Ruby. I’ll never forgive you for that."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I’m sorry. I was just in a bad place."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"No shit. The things you said to me at that party…"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I’m really r<em>eally </em>sorry about that. I had too much to drink and was not thinking at all. I didn’t mean any of it."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I don’t usually mind what other people say about me, but your words really hurt me, Otis."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I was a fool and I was jealous of your friend. I’m sorry."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You were jealous of Isaac? Why?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You spent the whole time talking to him, I just thought you had a thing or something."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t really thought about Isaac lately. He moved away with his brother a month ago after she turned him down. He was really insistent and she was starting to feel uncomfortable with him around. She felt relieved when Cynthia told her they had moved. </span>
</p><p><span class="s1">"He tried. Like a lot. But I just didn’t like him like that. Not like…"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Like what?<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">She was still hesitant to say it. She was afraid of jumping and having no one to catch her. Again. That was her life after all.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I just assumed you became an item because you never said anything about the message I sent you."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"What message?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"The voice message? The one I told Isaac to tell you about the night you won the NSQC finals?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I sensed a weird vibe from him that night. He said it was nothing when I asked him about it. No way, there’s no way. Fuck!"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"What?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"That dickhead deleted the message. He never said anything. I left my cell phone at his place when I went to the grocery store to buy milk. I can’t believe he did that."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">She started getting up from his lap, agitated and looking like she wanted to destroy the guy. But he kept her in place once again and tried reasoning with her.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Hey, look at me. Maeve, look at me."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"What? I have to find out where that fucker is living so I can kill him!"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You won’t do such a thing."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Don’t laugh this is not funny. He ruined things for us!"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"He did, but we were not ready to be together then. Don’t you think?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Are we ready now, muppet?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I’m ready if you are. I love you, Maeve."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I love you too, Otis. Promise you won’t give up on me?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"I promise!"<br/>
<br/>
</span>He had a big goofy smile on his face. It was happening, it was really happening and he could not believe it. Did the guy finally get the girl?<br/>
<br/>
<span class="s1">"Go ahead!"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"What?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Ask me, won’t you?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Ask you what?"<br/>
<br/>
</span>She just looked at him with that special smile on her lips he frequently noticed directed at him and him only. He liked to think that she had her own kind of smile for him, not fully showing her teeth but she smiled with her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. Actually, beautiful everything. And she was about to be his.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="s1">"Maeve, will you be my girlfriend?"<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">She made him wait like she was actually considering yes or no. He was going to get her back for that, making him feel antsy like that.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Yes, dickhead. I will."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"You know you’ll really have to work on your pet names from now on."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">"Otis? Just shut up and kiss me."<br/>
<br/>
</span><span class="s1">Oh, he was sooo going to enjoy being her boyfriend, he had a really good feeling about that.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>